


Guardian Angel

by SilverWolf7



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azrael as a Guardian, Episode Related, Episode: Boo Normal, Gen, Guardian Angels, Lucifer as a Guardian, Male-Female Friendship, Natural Friendship, Spoilers, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer thinks on being a Guardian Angel for one of his friends.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I...I am going to be writing a lot on this one, I can feel it. I loved Boo Normal so much guys. So much. This is more like a short character study on the ending of the episode. Expect this to become a full fledged series I'll be working on.

Well, it was definitely a good thing he found out what was going on with Miss Lopez after this whole child psychiatrist case. Knowing that his sister was playing Guardian Angel for good company and someone to talk and listen to that was so upbeat. 

Azrael had definitely changed. She used to be a lot harder, so it was a good change. And now he had learned that his sister put Ella here so he could take over her role as Guardian Angel. To be there for company. To listen to her, to talk to her, to just be friends.

It’s funny, really. In a way he had already begun doing that. Ella was so much easier to talk to and just be around because of her uplifting personality. He had no idea that it would also work on his sister. But, it had.

He now knew more about blood differences on real wood vs. synthetic wood than he ever thought he would want to know, or need to for that matter, but her enthusiasm was catching.

The stupid thing was, he no longer felt manipulated by his sister. Azrael wasn’t doing this for him so much as her. Ella meant a lot to his usually rather scary sister. And while Azrael had wanted him to have a friend he could talk to, both of them did all the work on getting to this point. He hadn’t been drawn to her like he had with the Detective. Azrael hadn’t made sure they become friends, just made sure they met.

He found this was a small manipulation outside his father and it was one he was willing to accept. So, if it meant sitting down and chatting about blood on different types of wood, real or not, then so be it.

It did have a nice ring to it after all. 

Lucifer Morningstar, Guardian Angel to Forensic Scientist, Ella Lopez.

That was something he definitely could live with, even if it is because Ella’s real Guardian Angel is too busy to have the job full time.

At least this was a small thing he could do for his sister, until she came to take Ella to her afterlife when the human woman died.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - Azrael left Lucifer because she is really flighty and always busy and had been putting off doing her job for an entire day to hang around with Ella to be her Guardian and friend. It's not because she doesn't care or anything.
> 
> Expect these two angels to bond through the series I will be writing. Because these two are dorks and deserve some happiness, and both of them get happiness in having Ella in their lives, which makes ME happy.


End file.
